Crimson Wishjade
She's the daughter of Crimson Strifecloud, the current Crimson Dragon Envoy of the Crimson Light Holy Lands and the little princess of the Ancient Phoenix Clan's last patriarch. Description This person was a tall and explosive young woman. Her steps were lithe and she was as dexterous as a cat. She had deep crimson red hair, and her skin was not white like jade, but rather a healthy and sexual wheat color. She wore tight-fitting leather armor. It was unknown what vicious beast this leather came from, the beautiful patterns were naturally engraved into it. Although the vicious beast had died a long time ago, these patterns still emitted faint fluctuations of the Laws. This was an indication that the vicious beast had been of a very high level. The tight leather armor was extremely short, revealing her smooth and flat belly and intoxicating navel. It also served to accentuate and bring out her tall and busty twin peaks. On the lower half of her body, she wore a very tight skirt that was made of similar leather. This tight skirt completely followed the curves of her round thighs. Her weapon was a sickle blade. The blade edge shined with a cold light, perfectly fusing together with the deadly and exaggerated curvature of the weapon. Appearance It is said that she looks like her mother. It’s just that her skin color and hair color are different. That coloring should have been inherited from her father! Not only is her coloring that of her father, but her disposition is also her father’s. One can see none of her mother’s virtuous grace and gentleness on her, rather the arrogant and bashful personality her father had in his junior years. Abilities Crimson Flame Domain There were many types of fire domains. The one that Crimson Wishjade used was the Crimson Flame Domain. It was much stronger than the Blue Lotus Domain. This sort of domain was intrinsically fused into the Scorching Blood bloodline of the Crimson Light Family.Chapter 1240 – Absolute Suppression It is said that the Crimson Flame Domain can gather all fire element heaven and earth origin energy without needing to use any true essence. It is capable of ruling over all flames in this world. Quotes * (Replying to Lin Ming) “Same roots? You wish. I come from the Crimson Light Holy Lands, a Great World King level influence. As for you, you are only from the Ancient Phoenix Clan, a mere ordinary Holy Land. How could you say we come from the same roots?Chapter 1239 – Crimson Strifecloud’s Daughter * (The red-haired woman said as if this was all a matter of course. Her words carried with them an arrogant tone) “The reason I will fight is not because I think highly of you, but because you managed to defeat the spirit body phantom that my father left behind within the Illusionary God Combat Array during his youth. Although you defeated that phantom spirit body, the truth is that it was simply unable to reproduce the true strength of my father during his youth. Moreover, that matter leaves me very uncomfortable. Aren’t you just a common martial artist? How could my father possibly lose to you? Thus, I must defeat you.” * (Crimson Wishjade screamed. She was losing to Lin Ming) “Remember me! One day I will burn you to ash!”Chapter 1241 – Too Shameless * (Pleading to Crimson Strifecloud) “Daddy, kill him for me! Turn him into ash! Burn him! Kill him!”Chapter 1241 – Too Shameless Trivia * One could feel the aura of the Ancient Phoenix Clan from her, and could also feel that she had the Ancient Phoenix bloodline. Of course, her bloodline density was much lighter than Yan Littlemoon’s. This was the shortcoming of transplanting the Ancient Phoenix bloodline. As long as one continued reproducing down generations, the bloodline would become increasingly pale, slowly fading until it finally disappeared. * Crimson Wishjade’s perception was extremely high to begin with, and she had also inherited the Crimson Light Family’s Burning Blood bloodline as well as phoenix bloodline from her mother who possessed the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline. To her, the Ancient Phoenix bloodline was the finishing touch upon her own bloodline. * In Lin Ming’s view, Crimson Wishjade was merely a peak talent of a Great World King Holy Land. As for the Crimson Light Holy Lands, they were only from a third-order world. Crimson Wishjade likely couldn’t even compare with Wu Finalcloud, who came from the True Martial Great World, a second-order world. * The fabric of her skirt was made from the hide of a 10,000 year fire rhino; its durability was equal to a top grade saint artifact’s.Chapter 1241 – Too Shameless References Category:Crimson Light Holy Lands Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Crimson Light World